A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Lithography is widely recognized as one of the key steps in the manufacture of ICs and other devices and/or structures. However, as the dimensions of features made using lithography become smaller, lithography is becoming a more critical factor for enabling miniature IC or other devices and/or structures to be manufactured.
A theoretical estimate of the limits of pattern printing (i.e. pattern application) can be given by the Rayleigh criterion for resolution as shown in equation (1):
                    CD        =                              k            1                    *                      λ            NA                                              (        1        )            where λ is the wavelength of the radiation used, NA is the numerical aperture of the projection system used to print (i.e. apply) the pattern, k1 is a process dependent adjustment factor, also called the Rayleigh constant, and CD is the feature size (or critical dimension) of the printed (i.e. applied) feature. It follows from equation (1) that reduction of the minimum printable (i.e. applicable) size of features can be obtained in three ways: by shortening the exposure wavelength λ, by increasing the numerical aperture NA or by decreasing the value of k1.
In order to shorten the exposure wavelength and, thus, reduce the minimum printable (i.e. applicable) feature size, it has been proposed to use an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation source. EUV radiation is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range of 5-20 nm, for example within the range of 13-14 nm, or example within the range of 5-10 nm such as 6.7 nm or 6.8 nm. Possible sources include, for example, laser-produced plasma (LPP) sources, discharge plasma (DPP) sources, or sources based on synchrotron radiation provided by an electron storage ring.
EUV radiation may be produced using a plasma. A radiation system for producing EUV radiation may include a laser for exciting a fuel to provide the plasma, and a source collector module for containing the plasma. The plasma may be created, for example, by directing a laser beam at a fuel, such as particles of a suitable material (e.g. tin), or a stream of a suitable gas or vapour, such as Xe gas or Li vapour. The resulting plasma emits output radiation, e.g., EUV radiation, which is collected using a radiation collector. The radiation collector may be a mirrored normal incidence radiation collector, which receives the radiation and focuses the radiation into a beam. The source collector module may include an enclosing structure or chamber arranged to provide a vacuum environment to support the plasma. Such a radiation system is typically termed a laser produced plasma (LPP) source.
Practical EUV Sources, such those which generate EUV radiation using a plasma, do not only emit desired ‘in-band’ EUV radiation, but also undesirable ‘out-of-band’ radiation. This out-of-band radiation is most notably in the deep ultra violet (DUV) radiation range (100-400 nm). Moreover, in the case of some EUV sources, for example laser produced plasma EUV sources, the radiation from the laser, usually at 10.6 μm, presents a significant amount of out-of-band radiation.
In a lithographic apparatus, spectral purity is desired for several reasons. One reason is that resist is sensitive to out-of-band wavelengths of radiation, and thus the image quality of patterns applied to the resist may be deteriorated if the resist is exposed to such out-of-band radiation. Furthermore, out-of-band radiation infrared radiation, for example the 10.6 μm radiation in some laser produced plasma sources, leads to unwanted and unnecessary heating of the patterning device, substrate and optics within the lithographic apparatus. Such heating may lead to damage of these elements, degradation in their lifetime, and/or defects or distortions in patterns projected onto and applied to a resist-coated substrate.
In order to overcome these potential problems, several different transmissive spectral purity filters have been proposed which substantially prevent the transmission of infrared radiation, while simultaneously allowing the transmission of EUV radiation. Some of these proposed spectral purity filters comprise of a structure which is substantially opaque to, for example, infrared radiation, while at the same time being substantially transparent to EUV radiation. These and other spectral purity filters may also be provided with one or more apertures. The size and spacing of the apertures may be chosen such that infrared radiation is diffracted by the apertures (and thereby suppressed), while EUV radiation is transmitted through the apertures. A spectral purity filter provided with apertures may have a higher EUV transmittance than a spectral purity filter which is not provided with apertures. This is because EUV radiation will be able to pass through an aperture more easily than it would through a given thickness of solid material.
A typical spectral purity filter may be formed, for example, from a silicon foundation structure (e.g. a silicon grid, or other member, provided with apertures) that is coated with a reflective metal, such as molybdenum. In use, a typical spectral purity filter might be subjected to a high heat load from, for example, incident infrared and EUV radiation. The heat load might result in the temperature of the spectral purity filter being above 800° C. A typical spectral purity filter comprising of silicon coated with molybdenum has been found to have an unsatisfactorily short lifetime above 800° C. This is due to a reaction between the reflective molybdenum coating and the underlying silicon support structure, which results in eventual delamination of the coating. Delamination and degradation of the silicon foundation structure is accelerated by the presence of hydrogen, which is often used as a gas in the environment in which the spectral purity filter is used in order to suppress debris (e.g. debris, such as particles or the like), from entering or leaving certain parts of the lithographic apparatus.
In a lithographic apparatus (and/or method) it is desirable to minimize the losses in intensity of radiation which is being used to apply a pattern to a resist coated substrate. One reason for this is that, ideally, as much radiation as possible should be available for applying a pattern to a substrate, for instance to reduce the exposure time and increase throughput. At the same time, it is desirable to minimize the amount of undesirable (e.g. out-of-band) radiation that is passing through the lithographic apparatus and which is incident upon the substrate. Furthermore, it is desirable to ensure that a spectral purity filter used in a lithographic method or apparatus has an adequate lifetime, and does not degrade rapidly over time as a consequence of the high heat load to which the spectral purity filter may be exposed, and/or the hydrogen (or the like) to which the spectral purity filter may be exposed. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved (or alternative) spectral purity filter, and for example a spectral purity filter suitable for use in a lithographic apparatus and/or method.